


Você se torna mais forte quando tem algo pelo qual lutar

by AranhaBranca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, F/M, Family Dynamics, Force Visions (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, The Force
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranhaBranca/pseuds/AranhaBranca
Summary: d
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Mandaloriano/Téka





	Você se torna mais forte quando tem algo pelo qual lutar

  
não não não não não não não não não não não não 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a minha primeira fanfic publicada  
> De me um desconto :v


End file.
